


Making It Up To You

by Write_Eat_Sleep_Repeat



Series: Gift Fics [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Han Jumin Has Feelings, I write too much foreplay, Oral Sex, Overworking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_Eat_Sleep_Repeat/pseuds/Write_Eat_Sleep_Repeat
Summary: You've hardly had any time alone with Jumin for a week, and he always comes home tired. Today, he makes it up to you.This is another gift fic for my best friend. Pretty much all I write is for her now.





	Making It Up To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [That_Peached_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Peached_Writer/gifts).



“Hi honey!” You called out at the sound of the front door closing heavily. Elizabeth perked up with an ‘mmph’ and shot out of the room to greet Jumin. Though he didn’t respond to your call, you knew it was him since you could hear Elizabeth’s chirps and mews as she padded back to the room with Jumin alongside her. Without a word, Jumin dropped his jacket on the floor at the door and fell heavily onto the bed beside you, face first. As a frown crossed your face, you reached out and stroked through your lovers pristine hair. He released a sigh and shifted across the bed to rest his head on your stomach.

This happened too often. Jumin would hardly say a word, wouldn’t eat a bite, he’d just fall into bed full clothed and sleep. If you were in bed at that time, either trying to sleep yourself or just relaxing, he’d snuggle against you as though you were a teddy bear. Though you’d been together for a while now, he was still getting used to having more than just Elizabeth to come home to so he often overworked himself still. It wasn’t on purpose, you could tell by how he’d look up at you when you mentioned the time, and how sweet he’d act the next morning if he came home to find you already asleep.

One of your fiancé’s hands came to your thigh to pull closer to you, like a touch starved child, and you smiled though he couldn’t see it. His breathing came slower, though evidently not asleep, and your soft caresses of his hair would allow a sigh to tumble from his lips occasionally. Dubiously, you diverted your attention from the –now mess of- black hair in favour of your phone. You weren’t doing much important so kept your touches on Jumin as he intermittently nuzzled against your stomach. It was quiet for a time, but for sporadic cat-like sighs from Jumin and the odd sleepy squeak from Elizabeth in her printer-paper box (which was right beside her luxurious bed that she ignored).  Then Jumin spoke “You treat me so well, MC.” His grumbled voice vibrated against your stomach and you almost giggled at the sensation but pulled it back to just a smile.  
“Of course I do. I love you.” You felt him smile as he turned his head just enough to kiss your covered stomach.  
“I love you too.” He said so softly that you almost didn’t hear it “I love you more than I ever thought I’d let myself love anyone.” Another kiss landed on your stomach and he stroked his hand up and down your thigh softly “I’m sorry.”  
“What? What do you have to be sorry for?”  
“I come home late. Late and tired. I’ve not been able to _speak_ to you.” The touch on your thigh shifted higher, more inwards so he could rub slow and deep circles at your inner thigh “Never mind pleasure you.”

Well, that was true. You hadn’t had sex in almost a week and you were almost, selfishly, feeling neglected. So needy were you for him that you were already effected just from that slight touch so close to your pussy. Each touch for the past two days had seemed to be a tease. But he’d been busy, you kept reminding yourself, and with matters more important than your lust “It’s okay, my love.” You said with a soft scratch just above Jumin’s ear that he pushed into “I know you’re busy a lot.”  
“There should be **nothing** so important that I neglect my princess.” The special nickname, reserved purely for your time in the bedroom, instinctively made you clench your thighs together around his hand. He smiled, almost a smirk, and shifted his body further down yours to press a hot kiss to the sliver of exposed skin that peaked from between your slightly bunched up shirt and the bed shorts you’d decided to wear, making your breath catch in your throat as a shudder ran up your spine. Somehow, with his fingers still trailing over the sensitive skin of your inner thigh, you caught your breath back again to speak.  
“Jumin, we don’t have to do anything. You’re tired.” His sharp grey eyes shot to yours, an almost desperation shining through them. He pushed your shirt up a few inches more just to let his fingertips stroke across the skin it bared.  
“You do so much for me. You put up with my absences, my changes to our plans, my late returns home.” His nose brushed against your stomach as his lips traced over the waistband of your shorts “I need to make it up to you somehow.” His dark brows pinched together, his thumb hooking in your waistband to tease along the light fabric “Let me pleasure you, princess. Please.” And how could you refuse that? With how he was looking sat you and how impatient his fingers were on your skin, and it had been too long. You’d be an idiot to refuse him like this.  
“Only if you’re sure.” An almost relieved smile came across his lips before he guided your legs apart slowly and knelt between them

* * *

You dropped your phone on the bed beside you while Jumin came up to kiss you. The other kisses between you for almost two weeks had been mostly fleeting goodbyes or half-asleep half-effort, the few times that you’d been truly able to have him to yourself and able to properly kiss him had been cut terribly short. This one showed just how much he wouldn’t let that happen again. Within seconds of his traitorously soft lips against yours, you were a desperate whining mess of the woman you’d been earlier. One of your hands was at his jaw while the other had a tight grip of his shoulder to make sure he didn’t move away from you. His skilful tongue, as always, rendered your mind empty with how it stroked so gently around your mouth like every area was uncharted territory and he didn’t already know everything that would make you cry out for more. It seemed like he sometimes knew what you needed more than you did.

This time it was easy to know what you needed

Jumin.

As much of him as possible. You needed his hands everywhere, his touch burning into your flesh, his bare skin against yours. A whine slipped from your pouted lips when your lover pulled away from the kiss. His hand came up from your waist so he could cup your cheek as he chuckled softly “Have you really missed my kisses so much?”  
“Of course I have.” You tried to pull him back to your lips but he resisted with a tut “Jumin, please.” His thumb traced just below your bottom lip.  
“You’ll have so much more kisses in _far_ better places if you let me carry on.” Then his darkened gaze flicked to your eyes and your breath again stuck in your throat “Or would you rather have me against your lips again?”  
“Anywhere you want.” Jumin’s smile was far too sweet for the look in his eyes. He took your hand from his shoulder and kissed the silver band that adorned your ring finger

* * *

His next kiss was to your neck, an innocent touch against the fading possessive mark that he’d sleepily give you two days before. If it wasn’t for the pure heavy silence around the room, you wouldn’t have heard his muttered promise to refresh the mark: the idea alone made you try to press your thighs together in the hopes of getting some friction. His kiss to your clavicle broke into a smile when your thighs hit against his knees “Patience, my needy little princess.” Your legs were again spread apart by his hands before he trailed his touch up your thighs and over your hips, catching the hem of your shirt between his fingers to slowly push the thin fabric up your body. Quickly, he had shuffled further down the bed to kiss at the newly exposed skin. With each inch of skin that was bared to him, he pressed another kiss just below the hem of your shirt. When the garment was bunched up under your breasts, Jumin took a second to just look over you. A smile crossed him again and he sighed softly “You’re so beautiful.”  
“Jumin.” You whined, arching your back and trying to arch against him in the hopes that it would convince him to hurry along. He didn’t react above a pointed raise of his eyebrow before he lifted your shirt above your head with your eager assistance. Again he sat back to look at you and groaned at the sight of you exposed to him.

His hands came to cup your breasts as gently as he always did, his thumbs sweeping lightly across your nipples before his mouth descended to take one of the already hardened nubs between his lips. Your fingers went to card through his hair as his attentions drew tin moans from your tightly closed lips, your legs almost trembling already. It had been too long without his touch like this so the teasing, the build-up, was so unnecessary: you’d been wet since his hand had landed on your thigh and now you were practically soaking your shorts. Your fiancé, however, seemed perfectly content to take his time with you if the soft caresses and kitten licks were any indication. He spent quite the time on each of your breasts, despite your impatient whimpers, before finally letting his touches and kisses descend down your torso and your stomach until he was settled between your legs. His hands stroked down your sides and over your hips before coming to a stop at your thighs and tracing arches with his thumb across the crease between your right hip and thigh. His right hand didn’t stop moving, instead curving a path inwards so he could draw two fingers up your covered slit. The touch, though only brief, caused you to tip your head back and let out a breathless half-moan. Jumin kept his eyes down to your borderline sodden bed shorts as he tutted “Oh, you _are_ ready for me, aren’t you?”  
“Baby, please.” Again, you arched and tried to get his touch back on your body in any way “Please fuck me. I missed you so much.”  
“I can never deny you for too long.” He said, breathless as he looked yet again over you as though he couldn’t get enough of the sight of you. In a second, he’d removed your shorts and was lay on his stomach between your legs with his tongue pressed flat against your pussy. Slowly, he drew his tongue upwards and sharply flicked over your clit once to make you mewl. He curled his tongue into his mouth and groaned at the taste of you like you were the most amazing meal he could ask for. When he set his eyes back onto yours, you could hardly believe that the look you were given was from your sweet yet overworking future-husband. It was an almost feral gaze that sent a chill through you. He said you’d calmed his darker thoughts, but when he gave you those types of looks it made you wonder just how much was still left.

* * *

Whatever worries you had were quickly dissolved when he set his lips back to your desperate pussy. Your head tipped back and a shaky breath of a whimper slipped from your lips as Jumin’s gentle lips closed around your clit. His eyes again slid closed, tongue lavishing attention on the desperate bud of nerves and drawing out sweet whines of his name. One of your hands again tangled in his hair as the other gripped on the sheets. A dirty wet noise hit your ears when Jumin pulled away just to lap at your soaked entrance like it was his only need at that moment. One hand came under your thigh to guide them further apart and let you plant your foot flat on the bed as his other hand rested on your lower abdomen with just a slight pressure. The tip of his lithe tongue delved into your cunt, just the barest amount, and the desperate mewl that left you almost totally drowned out the rumbling growl from your lover at the pure taste of you. Slowly, he started working his mouth in a way that seemed like he was making out with your pussy. Unlike every other aspect of his life, the way he ate you out was sloppy and quite crass as obscene noises of both of your moans filled the room, backed with the sound of his tongue moving across your intimate area to chase the taste of you.

He let you buck against his face, encouraged the wanton moans and occasional gasps of his name or borderline embarrassing grunt that he coaxed from you, seeming not to care about how raw and salacious a scene the two of you were displaying. He pulled away briefly, for hardly a second, with a filthy wet kissing sound just to catch his breath before he dipped back down to tongue and suck at your clit. Just as you again rolled your hips against his mouth, he pulled away with an equally lewd noise as before and let his eyes flicker open to take in the sight of you; cheeks flushed, lips bitten pink, chest heaving, he thought you looked so delightfully dishevelled with your legs spread wide for him “My princess.”  Jumin purred, turning his head to nuzzle against your thigh as he spoke “You taste so _divine_. Will you come for me, so I can taste you more?” The words, coupled with the kiss at the apex of your thigh, were almost enough to finish you right there: you hardly had the presence of mind to nod as little as you did, let alone answer in any way verbally “You are far too good for me, little one.” And with that, his mouth was back to your cunt. His tongue was again fucking shallowly into you as eagerly as he would surely have done with his cock. You were helpless to do anything but hold on as he took everything that he needed from you.

When his hand moved down from your abdomen, just enough to rub the tips of his fingers against your swollen clit, you were gone. A final moan was followed by whimpered repetitions of his name as he let you ride out your climax on his tongue and fingers until you were twitching away from him. Even then, he stayed between your legs until he thought ou had recovered enough before setting on cleaning your release up. Thoroughly, with his tongue of course “Jumin.” You breathed, still sensitive, and tried to close your legs when he got too eager “Baby, that’s enough, fuck.” Your fiancé looked up at you, a gorgeous sight, and dubiously pulled away to crawl up to you. When he was in reach, you cupped his cheeks in both hands and guided him into a kiss, regardless of the lingering taste in his mouth. You hardly pulled back to speak to him again “You treat me so well” He smiled at having his words parroted back to him “You’re so good to me. I love you.” The two of you kissed again, slower than before, though it was restricted by how he couldn’t seem to stop smiling.  
“I love you.” He murmured against your lips “I love you. I love you.” To shut him up, stop the blush that would only worsen if he carried on, you pressed the kiss harder. That succeeded very well in shutting him up, near instantly.

* * *

Jumin moved from the kiss after a few seconds, lying heavily beside you, and looked over your exposed body again as the cold air finally started to hit you. You shuddered and shifted awkwardly to cover yourself from the cold before you looked over to your fully clothed fiancé. A laugh burst from your lips and, though he didn’t really understand why, Jumin couldn’t help but join in with it “You’re still dressed.” You managed to giggle out as your fingers tangled in his slightly loosened tie. That started him chuckling again before he removed his tie and sat up to strip of the rest of his clothes. You didn’t seem to be able to look away from him as he unbuttoned his dress shirt and slowly bared his surprisingly toned chest, which he evidently noticed. Then he took it slower, almost putting on a show for you as he tugged his shirt down his arms and dropped it to the floor. It was when he took his time with removing his trousers that you realised what he was doing. Instantly, you shook your head with a chuckle and softly hit his arm “Stop teasing, get undressed so I can get a cuddle.”  
“Okay, okay.” He smiled and near instantly had his trousers and underwear off before settling under the covers with you. When he was comfortable, you turned to him and he instantly had you bundled into his arms.  His nose buried in your hair, he smiled against your scalp “I’ve missed you.”  
“I missed you too.” You muttered in a content sigh “I know it’s been busy recently.”  
“You have me all to yourself now.” A confused pout puckered your lips and you looked up to Jumin.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I’m taking the week off.” He grinned at how your face lit up, unable to let that look go without a kiss to you somewhere. It ended up on your forehead, though you tried to seek it with your own lips “I have all that time to make it up to you. Pamper you, and romance you.” You smiled, wetting your lips and moved to straddle him. The blanket fell down your back, to your hips, but the cold chill didn’t bother you this time as you let your hands travel very slowly over Jumin’s muscled chest.  
“Maybe we should start right now then.” Jumin’s eyes wandered again down your bare form as he smirked and rested his hands on your hips.  
“If that’s what my princess wants.” Before you could even register it, the two of you had flipped so you were again on your back with him above you “Who am I to deny my future wife’s needs?”


End file.
